bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuhrii
Nuhrii was a Ta-Matoran who found one of the six great Kanoka discs. History Early Life Like all other Ta-Matoran, Nuhrii came into being on Spherus Magna, where he was placed in the Matoran Universe. As Ta-Metru developed and prespered as an industrial city, Nuhrii took up the profession of Mask Making and became well known for his work. Nuhrii was known to have taught Vakama everything that he knew about Mask Making but became jealous as Vakama overtook him and became more experienced. The two Matoran soon became work rivals. Great Disks However, when Vakama was transformed into a Toa Metru, Nuhrii felt that he deserved to be the Toa of Fire instead of Vakama and felt he had to compete. In order to do this he set off to find the Ta-Metru Great Disk, in an attempt to use it to forge a powerful mask that would be better than any of his other creations. But his actions soon caught the attention of two Dark Hunters in the city called Nidhiki and Krekka. Nuhrii was eventually tracked down and trapped in the rubble of a fallen building in an abandoned section of Ta-Metru. Luckily, Vakama set off in search of the Great Disks, noticed he was missing, tracked him down down, and freed him. They later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and several other Matoran before Nuhrii and Vakama teamed up with Onewa and Ahkmou and searched for the Great Disks in their respective cities. Nuhrii was one of the six Matoran who murged to form the Matoran-Nui. As the Matoran Nui, he helped to save the Toa Metru from the Morbuzahk. Nuhrii was later captured by Vahki and put into a matoran sphere, but later was rescued and awakened on the Naho Bay by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Nuhrii was in a Matoran Sphere for so long, his size and strength was decreased. He also lost all of his memories. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Ta-Matoran on creating the village of Ta-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Vakama former Toa Metru of Fire. They made the village out of dismantled Airships. Later in Nuhrii's life, he, along with all the other Matoran of Mata-Nui, was given a rebuild after the attacks of the Bohrok-Kal. At some point around this time he replaced his Powerless Kanohi Ruru with a Powerless Kanohi Kaukau. The Return to Metru Nui Some time after the events involving the Kanohi Avohkii and the coming of Takanuva, the Matoran of Mata Nui were told of the island of Metru Nui and the Turaga oversaw the costruction of Boats to transport them back. Nuhrii aided in the construction so they could return to Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign When the Toa Nuva eventually got back to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Nuhrii did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, Nuhrii and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Nuhrii had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Abilities and Weapons *Being a Ta-Matoran, Nuhrii would have controlled the Element of Fire. However, being a Matoran, he did not have this ability yet. *On Metru-Nui, Nuhrii carried a Kanoka Disk launcher and usually used a Level 3 Poison Removal Kanoka with a code of 143. He mostly used this to neutralize the venom of poisonous reptiles in the area of Ta-Metru. *Nuhrii wore a Kanohi Ruru on Metru Nui and later changed it for a Kanohi Kaukau during his time on Mata Nui. Set information *Nuhrii was released in 2004 with a set number of 8607 and contained 27 pieces. Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Fire Category:Matoran Universe